The 76th Annual Hunger Games
by The Vampire Victor
Summary: I know, there never was a 76th Hunger Games so I created one. It contains lots of different characters from things so see who you recognize.


The 76th Annual Hunger Games!

The tributes were all lined up, on the pedestals around the cornucopia. They were in a desert arena, no water to be seen for miles. Only cactus's in sight. The tributes were, Slenderman and Jeff the Killer from District 1, Herobrine and Notch from District 2, B Smith and Rage from District 3, Percy and Annabeth from District 4, Feathertail and Derpstar from District 5, Kurda and Megan from District 6, Bilbo and Gandalf from District 7, Hawkfrost and Tigerstar from District 8, Spiderman and Captain America from District 9, Caitlin and Ichigo from District 10, Gale and Haymitch from District 11, and Katniss and Peeta from District 12. Already, friends had been made and allegiances formed between 1, 3 and 8 and 5 and 6. The others were stuck in their pairs, which is where they felt most comfortable. District 1 was looking confident, or at least it seemed that way... District 2 looked puzzled, who can blame them, they came from a square world. District 3 obviously hadn't been fed properly by the hungry looks on their faces. District 4 was giving each other loving glances as were 11 and 12. District 5 was shuffling nervously and waving their tails around. District 6 didn't look too happy, but that's understandable seen as they were vampires. District 7 was laughing for who knows what reason. District 8 was staring at District 5 as if wishing to tear them to pieces on the spot. District 9 was looking as if they were boiling; maybe it was the outfit they had chosen to wear. District 10 was the oddest looking, as one was half cat and the other was half squirrel but neither of them was showing animal like qualities just yet. Paul Corrigan was at 10 in the countdown, and everyone tensed as he counted down the final seconds till their death. "3...2...1" and that was it.

Both competitors from District 3 went for Peeta and in mere seconds had pulled him down to the ground and began to tear away to get at what they needed most. Brains. They both moved away after awhile, tired of playing this murderous game, Katniss sat there screaming, "He isn't dead, he can't die. Look, he's..." but no amount of screaming could stop her throat getting ripped out by Tigerstar. Districts 5 and 6 had grabbed one of the two rucksacks and run off, hoping to get away from it all, and to find shade that was desperately needed.

Jeff the Killer was keeping Notch hostage at this point, telling Herobrine to "stay away or he dies." Herobrine was faced with a choice, he could either, kill Jeff and save his brother or he could kill Notch and get in with Jeff and Slendy. Herobrine preferred to do both, so he killed Notch by running him through on a diamond sword and then, to Jeff's surprise, Herobrine threw an axe at Jeff's head and made a run for it. Jeff was left on the floor, dying. He saw some static and then he saw his friend, Slendy. "Now, Jeff, we both know you're dying but I am going to make you a deal. I can either make you die quickly and painlessly but you have to be one of my play things once you're dead, or I can leave you here and it will take at least 24 hours for you to die. Decide" said Slendy. Jeff just smiled. "I always want to be with you old pal, in whatever way possible. Make it quick..." he said. Slenderman hit him with the poisonous tip of his tentacle which killed Jeff instantly before Slendy picked up Jeff's body and teleported away with it in his arms.

Herobrine was still running, through the cacti, "At least those aren't much different to the ones in my District." He thought. He didn't really know where he was running too but he needed to get out of the killing zone by the cornucopia. He knew that it didn't really make much difference, if Slenderman wanted to kill him in revenge; he could just teleport here in front of him. Slendy didn't get chance because Herobrine ran into the two zombies in the arena. Herobrine managed to kill Rage by throwing cacti at his head but B kept on charging until she was right on top of him and she began ripping him to shreds with her bare hands...

Meanwhile Gale and Haymitch, now calling themselves Gaymitch, had gone relatively bonkers. Gale was singing, "We are the star crossed lovers from district 11, 11. We are the star crossed lovers from district 11, 11 and we are alive today!" Haymitch said to him after three more verses of this, "You got to be quiet sweetheart, you wanna get killed?" Gale stopped singing and then said, "But getting killed means eternal love in the afterlife, isn't it just romantic?" Gaymitch sighed in perfect unison. "That would be amazing!" replied Haymitch before they both skipped off singing, stuck in their weird romance daydream.

The District 4 tributes were struggling in the heat, especially Percy. A son of Poseidon had no place in a desert. "Come on, there will be water soon. You can't give up now Percy." Said Annabeth as he collapsed on the floor from the heat, "We've been to Tartarous and survived, come on, how is this worse?" Percy rolled onto his back, "Here there is no water, no magic and no Bob to save us. Oh... Bob..." he said. "Come on, Bob wouldn't want to see you like this. I don't want to see you like this. Get up." She replied missing out the usual Seaweed Brain as this really wasn't the time to joke. "Here, end it. It was going to happen anyway." He said, holding out Riptide, handing it to Annabeth. "What? Oh... Percy, don't be insane! I can't..." He looked at her pleadingly. "I would do it for you, I am peaceful this way." She still didn't want to but she gave him a final kiss and said "I'll miss you Seaweed Brain." He smiled at her whilst she wept. Then she plunged the sword into his chest, in the way she would have done to an enemy but has now done to her beloved friend. He was still smiling after he had passed and in a way, it made it seem less real, as if he wasn't gone. A minute later the reality struck her, hard. "What have I done?" she cried as she slumped down beside him, and looked into his gorgeous face thinking of all the many things they hadn't done, the family they hadn't raised. It was all gone and it was her fault. "Why? Why! I HATE IT! WHY!" she screamed. She just lay there, by the dead body, not moving...

At this point in time, the allegiance between 1, 3 and 8 had gathered to assess damages to their 'team'. "Right well, we lost Jeff and Rage. Shouldn't make too much difference but still, a loss is a loss. How many are left overall?" asked Tigerstar, cocky as ever, mainly because his son was still alive. "Wait for the cannons." Mumbled Slendy as he cradled Jeff's body, "I'm going to take good care of you, oh, you definitely will keep me company at night even though your now dead. " He whispered to the body. "Stop being such a gay rapist, play with your 'toy' later and focus on the Games." B snarled. BOOM... The cannons had started. BOOM... They kept going until six had gone in total. "Well six gone, eighteen left, including us, that is." Hawkfrost calculated, "Let's get to work."

Spiderman and Captain America were definitely hot. Too hot. The suits weren't helping them and they knew it would be hard to carry on. They both took off their masks and fell onto the floor and started coughing. "Do you think this could be the end of us Parker?" said Captain America. "I think so, I... can't ... seem to... even... manage to ...speak." Spiderman replied. At this point in time, a freak wind blew a cactus over on to Spiderman's face and Captain America's torso. They both tried getting free but it was too hard and it was cutting Captain America open. After awhile Spiderman stopped moving, being unable to breath under a cactus isn't the best way to go, but I could think of worse. Captain was bleeding now, and it didn't show signs of stopping. Hours later, he died of blood loss and the two cannons roared out across the arena.

Somewhere in the Capitol, President Garrett had called Paul Corrigan for a meeting. "Paul, this isn't working. It bores me and the Capitol." Said the President. "What am I doing wrong?" replied Paul. "Too many people dying because of the conditions in the arena. Maybe put in a lake and some trees or something, just to make a fight the more inevitable way of dying." The President replied. "I will." Paul said who then walked off to make drastic changes to the arena. He added a lake which popped up right by Annabeth and Percy, whose body couldn't be collected because of Annabeth. Some trees cropped up everywhere and some cacti were removed. The arena was a much more stable place now than before.

When Annabeth noticed the lake, she immediately went and had a drink. It was refreshing but made her think of Percy and how the sea salt smell that covered him was refreshing in the same way but now it was no longer there with him. Next she went and picked up his body and walked into the lake, releasing him right in the middle. She then dived under and attached her clothing to a rock, so that however much she urged to swim up, she couldn't. She stayed there, underneath Percy, her brain telling her to panic but she stayed there and didn't move until she was with Percy again...

By now districts 5 and 6 had been running in the sun for two hours none stop. This didn't bother district 5 as much but sunlight was deadly to district 6. Kurda and Megan were burning up, at a rapid rate. Kurda and Megan were mates, they had agreed to stay together for ten years but this was they're fiftieth year together, a record by vampire standards but they just hoped it wasn't their last. As they ran, the two cats helped them by pushing their feet when they faltered. Then they saw the trees. They had just appeared, from nowhere, but the trees were appreciated as they ran into the shade and were able to stop smoking. "I'm so tired." Megan exclaimed rubbing spit on the burns to help them heal. "I think we should sleep underground, in case the trees disappear." Kurda suggested. The four tributes had made a deal, Derpstar and Feathertail could hunt and keep an eye on the sleeping vampires in the day and Megan and Kurda would protect the StarClan cats at night, particularly from the Dark Forest cats, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. "Good idea, we'll dig for you and cover it up with some leaves or something." Said Feathertail. "Thanks guys, we could use some rest." Megan replied. The cat's started to dig whilst the vampires lay, facing each other, mildly smoking. "Do you know what I love most about you? Your beautiful skin that seems to glow in the moonlight and your amazing blood red lips that are just perfect for this." Kurda said before he kissed Megan. "And I love your bright blue eyes that always fill me up when I look into them." Megan replied gazing intently at his face. "Waffles are like sunshine." Yet again Derpstar had interrupted with some derpy statement that really doesn't make sense. "OOOOOHHHH, Kurda and Megan under a tree, G! First comes love, then comes mating, then comes eternal love in Vampire Mountain!" Derpstar fell about giggling. "The holes are ready and I found some wood to cover it with." Feathertail exclaimed. "Thank you Feather. Remember if you go hunting, try and bring it back alive." Said Kurda as he and Megan climbed into the holes and were covered up by the wood. Feathertail and Derpstar then ran off to stalk prey.

Meanwhile, Bilbo was running. He was running away from Gandalf because they were playing a friendly game of tig. Bilbo had quite a lead on Gandalf now and was turning a corner. He didn't check what was there but he never found out because he was dead in an instant. It was the Careers, or Slendy with his tentacles at least. Slendy then teleported off with the body and came back ten minutes later to find Gandalf dead on the floor covered in blood, with the Careers stood around. "What did you do with Dildo?" asked Tigerstar. "It was Bilbo and I don't think you wanna know where I put him, although it is somewhere no one will ever want to venture into." Slendy answered. "Woah! Hold it, too much information. Do you want this one too ... ?" B shuddered at the thought. "No, too fat. Anyway, I don't see what you find so wrong with it, I find it fun." Answered Slendy, noticing B's disgust. "Well for starters, I can't do that, I'm a zombie so I don't see the appeal in something I have never done and never will do and another thing, you are using dead bodies." B said. "YOU'RE dead! What's the difference." Slendy combated. "Yeah I know I'm dead. How did you get into this sort of thing anyway? I thought you were all about the killing" B said. "I did until I met Ao Oni. I think I will stop there unless you want me to go on." Slendy asked. "No, we need to get out of here before we get found." B answered, obviously disturbed by the previous conversation.

Caitlin and Ichigo were sat in a tree, folding leaves to make flowers like they did at home. They'd learnt to do this because they were social outcasts. They're district was full of normal people who lived their lives simply. They, on the other hand, were half animal. They got very lonely at first but Caitlin and Ichigo learnt how to make animals and plants by folding leaves. They did this for hours on end, not disturbed by the townspeople. They both had tails although Caitlin's was bushier as she was half squirrel. They were making lilies at the moment but stopped when they heard a commotion and then they saw the Careers approach. "Hey little freaks, anyone told you that you should be in a circus?" B shot at them. "Well, that's strange coming from someone with no heart, literally, a man with no mouth and eyes who talks and sees and two talking cats." Caitlin answered back. "Let us handle this." Tigerstar said. He then began climbing the tree at a rapid pace, as did Hawkfrost. In mere seconds they were on the same branch as the two half humans, who were now stood up. "Leave us alone." Caitlin said as she turned around, knocking Hawkfrost off with her tail. He went toppling to the floor and landed with a dull thud and a gush of blood. "Oh well, no big deal. He never was my favourite anyway. I only think about one cat, ME!" Cried Tigerstar as he leapt into the air and clawed at Ichigo's face sending her off balance, and they both came off the branch and went for the floor. At the last minute, Caitlin thrust out her arm and caught Ichigo! Tigerstar was still clinging on and started swinging around, trying to unbalance Caitlin. "I can't pull you both up!" she cried. Ichigo shook her arm wildly, trying to get rid of Tigerstar. Tigerstar said, "I will do this for you, but I will come back. I already have come back from the dead twice!" and then he let go. Tigerstar fell on top of Hawkfrost in a way that looked like they were trying to save each other when they died. Caitlin hesitated for a moment, to see if Tigerstar was coming back to life. That second of hesitation was all Slenderman needed; he teleported to the branch and tapped Caitlin lightly on the shoulder with his tentacle. She blacked out, and fell. When they landed, they landed like the Dark Forest cats had done, as if trying to rescue each other before death although this time it was real.

Meanwhile, Gaymitch was lay under a tree, staring at the stars, holding hands with one another. "You know what, Haymitch?" Gale said. "What?" Haymitch asks "Well, I don't know how to say this but... I like someone else." Said Gale. "NO! Who?!" asked Haymitch. "I have always preferred Cinna to you, but after what happened I decided I liked Cornelius Snark, you might know him. He's from the Capitol, big golden hair and a rather pointy chin." Gale explained. "You've ... broken my heart," said Haymitch, before he turned evil, "It's my turn to break yours." And before Gale could move, Haymitch pulled a dagger from his pocket and drove it into Gale's chest. "I think you broke my heart..." Gale said. "Yes, I have..." Haymitch started wailing. Gale slumped over, dead. Haymitch was grief stricken although he didn't take any drastic measures, he wanted to go home so he could kill Cornelius Snark...

The two StarClan cats had come back from their hunt and were unearthing the two vampires. "WAKE UP!" cried Derpstar. It certainly woke them up. "So what've we got then?" asked Kurda as he stretched. "We brought back four mice, two alive for you and two dead for us." Feathertail explained. "If you don't have any objections, I would prefer to go over there and eat." Said Megan. "That's fine." Feathertail said. Megan walked off to sit away from the group whilst Kurda explained the situation, "Although she has been a vampire for sixty years, Megan still hasn't grasped the vampire feeding thing. She finds it embarrassing and likes to eat alone. Although this is strange, we do not stop her as there is no harm in it." After five minutes, she came back over and kept her eyes on the floor. "Are you ok?" asked Derpstar, for once being sensible and actually looking concerned. "Fine thanks." She mumbled, not taking her eyes off the floor. "Megan, come over here with me for a minute." Kurda said. They both walked away from the cats who were beginning to lie down ready to sleep. "What's up?" he asked. "Nothing." "Come on, you sure. Your acting strange." He insisted. "I'm fine, I just need some time," "Ok, I'll leave you alone for a bit." Kurda said, still concerned but dropping the issue for the time being. They both walked over to StarClan cats that were already asleep. "You're still hungry." Kurda said. "No, I'm not." "Yes you are." Kurda insisted, he could tell this sort of thing. "Fine, I was thinking of drinking from Feathertail." Megan admitted. "You can't!" Kurda exclaimed. "I can, she'll never know." Megan said as she walked over and made a small incision in Feathertail's hind leg. "Stop!" Kurda shouted. He grabbed her arm but she pushed him away, scratching his face. By now she was overtaken by hunger. She started to drink but was repelled at the taste. She fainted from the blood. The next thing she knew, she was extremely hot. "Megan, wake up!" said a familiar voice. "Turn the heating down Kurda darling." She said, not thinking straight. "Megan, get up!" Kurda shouted. She opened her eyes and was confronted with his face with three parallel scars down the side of his face and he was smoking. "Are you on fire?" she asked. "No, it's daytime." Kurda explained. Megan fainted again. Kurda picked her up and placed her in her bed. Before he placed the wood on top, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He walked over to his own bed and lay down inside it, for another day's sleep.

"Why is it only me and you?" B asked. "Because the others took stupid risks and died, ok. Enough unless you want me to put you where I put Jeff. It could be fun now I think about it..." Slendy answered. "EWWWW... Over my dead body." she said. "Well, you're not fun alive anyway." Slendy said raising a tentacle. "Don't you dare!" B said. "I need to go puke up my food, if you'll excuse me. And no watching this time." "Oh... you spoil all my fun." Slendy said as he turned his back. B hated having to do this. She gripped onto Slendy's head and pulled. He screamed much like a girl, 'no surprise there' B thought. She left him on the floor, dead, but not raped as he would have done to her. She then picked up one of his tentacles and hit herself with it, hoping it was still poisonous. She died seconds later.

Haymitch was wandering round, promising he would kill any living creature on sight. Sadly that creature was Megan, who was guarding two sleeping cats. Kurda was at the lake, filling the flasks they had. Haymitch charged with his dagger in hand but Megan easily overpowered him, and turned the dagger round and drove it into his head. Megan pocketed the dagger and then went to drink from Feathertail again. This time, when she made the incision, Feather woke up. Before she wailed, Megan stabbed the dagger right through Feather, killing her. Megan then took the knife and made cuts across her arms and head and put the dagger back into the cat's body before running to Kurda. "KURDA! KURDA! Feather, she's dead!" Megan exclaimed. They both flitted back to the body. "How did it happen?" Kurda asked. "Haymitch cut me up and threw me across the floor and by the time I was ready to fight again, she was dead. I killed him and then came and got you." Megan lied. At this point, Derpstar awoke and found a dead cat next to him. Derpstar wailed at the sight, until Kurda moved it away. "She's dead..." Derpstar said. "Look, the sun's coming up, will you be able to guard from storms and stuff. We'll figure something out tonight." Said Kurda climbing into the hole in the ground. Megan did the same and they slept.

At about noon the next day, Derpstar woke Kurda up. "What is it? It's the middle of the day." Kurda said sleepily. "Megan is stood in the sun, saying she wants to end it." Derpstar explained. Kurda jumped out of bed at this and went over to her, where she was a bright red. "Why?" he asked. "I don't want to have you kill me so I am killing myself." She explained. Kurda grabbed her collar and dragged her back to her bed. She didn't have the energy to resist ever since she drank Feathertail's blood. Kurda shoved her back in and put the wood on top. She tried banging to back open but he was wise to this and had blocked it. She wondered what he'd put there. She kept banging none the less. After a while, there wasn't as much weight on the wood and she managed to push it off, discovering what had been covering the wood. It was Kurda. He had sacrificed himself to stop her from dying... this was her fault. 'No' she thought, 'This isn't my fault, its Derpstar's and his stupid friend Feathertail.' Megan walked over to Derpstar and clawed him in the face. "Let's end it!" she cried. She was stumbling around weakly. She threw a weak blow and Derpstar dodged easily and managed to get her in the stomach. Megan bit down on Derpstar's ear and raked her claws down his face before throwing him on the floor. 'I've done it,' she thought, 'I've d...' She collapsed on the floor. This wasn't due to the sun or just because she was upset. This was because she had drunk cat blood which is poisonous to vampires. She had been slowly deteriorating and now she had died. The arena fell silent apart from bird song and running water. The arena was peaceful, for now, but I can't say the same for the Capitol.

"Why did you let it happen?" asked the Board. "It wasn't me, it was Paul and he has been dealt with." President Garrett said. "That isn't enough. We are fed up of you and we hereby sentence you to death!" the Board announced. "You can't do that, I'm President!" "You need to remember who's really in charge here." The Board said firmly. At that point in time, two Peacekeepers walked in and grabbed President Garrett by the arms and dragged her out. The Board sat there gloating whilst listening to the President's screams...


End file.
